Luke, you traitor
by Annabeth1999
Summary: Luke appears with a threat for Annabeth. She is told to run away from camp and to kill Percy. Can she find a way to figure this out? Or will she stay the way she is after Luke takes away something important to her? Read please!
1. Hurt inside and out

**Hey guys~ I'm baaaaack! *dramatic hand gesture***

**There's something you might need to know about this story:**

**1. Luke is way bad in here. He died just 'cuz Percy finished him off.**

**2. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth's family lived in the same neighborhood.**

**3. Thalia gave up her lieutenant job, and Percy's 16, Annabeth 15, Thalia 16, Nico 15. **

**On with the show!**

* * *

**APOV**

I was half-awake, lying on my bed in the middle of the day. Dad went out with my stepmom, bringing the twins with them, so I was completely alone.

Suddenly, there came this weird gust of cold wind. Then something— or someone— formed in front of me.

As the wind died down, I refocused. It was Luke. Luke Castellan.

"You!" I gasped and jumped out of bed. "Why are you here?"

"To give you a warning." He pulled out Backbiter from nowhere. I took a step back.

"Luke, what are you doing here? What's this about?"

He sneered. "Funny you should ask, traitor."

"Listen, I'm not a _traitor._" I retorted. "You were the one who went to join-"

"Shut up!" His face contorted with fury. "If you haven't got your big smart brain in all of this, my plan would have succeeded! Without you, Percy Jackson would be useless and brainless, not to mention to kill- to end my plan!"

"How could I not stop you, Luke? You were about to destroy us! Destroy the Gods!" He was so losing it.

I made an attempt to grab my knife which was on the table, but he swept it to the floor and kicked it under my bed.

Only word in my mind: damn.

While avoiding his sword, I tried to find a suitable weapon of some sort, but all I found was a tennis racket, which I figured would be the best I'd get.

His sword clang against the racket, and I jumped and whacked his head. But it went through. The racket, I mean. It went through him and hit the sword he was holding.

He, seeing I was a bit frightened of what happened, faked for my left shoulder and attacked my calf. I cried out and fell to the floor.

"I hated to do this, daughter of Athena." He stood over me, sword in hand. I was doomed. _Unbelievable, _I thought. _After all these challenges and wars, I get murdered in my own home._

Backbiter was at my throat, and there was nothing I could do about it. "Listen. Kill Percy Jackson, leave camp, and your life will be spared. I'll give you a little pain to remember it, though."

He moved Backbiter to my side and thrust it down. I screamed and he disappeared-

I edged to my bag painfully and fished my cellphone out, blood still dripping. Somehow, I managed to call Percy's number.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm in Thalia's, Nico's here too, you wanna join us?"

Help me…

"Annabeth? Why d'ya call?"

Help…

"Annabeth?"

"Help." I squeezed out. The phone slipped from my hand and I blacked out.

* * *

**PPOV**

"Help." That was all Annabeth said. I grabbed my keys and headed for her home, which was just two blocks away.

"Percy! Wait, Percy what's up?" Thalia yelled from behind.

I soon arrived and rang the doorbell. No one answered, but I swore on the river Styx that I hear someone moaning. I twisted the knob. It was locked.

Nico and Thalia soon caught up. Thalia leaned against the wall, catching her breathe. Nico, after learning my problem, climbed through an unlocked window nimbly. Immediately, we ran to where the whimpering was coming from.

What I saw nearly made me threw up my blueberry sandwich.

Annabeth was lying there like a rag doll, with blood all over the floor. There was a big deep gash on her right side, still bleeding. Thalia screamed and Nico, who was the most calm among us, turned pale and dialed the demigod hospital, telling them about Annabeth. A couple of people, probably children of Apollo, came and stopped the blood. We followed them to the hospital.

When we arrived, the nurse told us to wait out side on the seats. After 10 minutes or so, the nurse cam on and asked if we were here for Annabeth. Then, seeing that the other two have drifted off to sleep (on each other, lucky them) she said I can visit Annabeth if I want to.

On the way, she told me that for Annabeth wasn't nearly dead, but dead already. But amazingly, her heart started to beat again.

I let that sunk in. Annabeth was alive. And I'm going to meet her.

"By the way," the nurse asked. "Is your name, by any chance, Percy?"

I was a bit taken aback. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Annabeth talked in her sleep. Oh, and there's her room."

Unsure of what I'd seen, I set my hand on the knob.

* * *

**APOV**

I walked as if I were dreaming , and came upon an oddly familiar archway, stating YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. A dog barked in the distance. Judging from the noise it made, it was some large doggie.

Suddenly a pair pf claw-like thing landed on my shoulder, bringing me up into the air. "Gods!" I kicked and pummeled and shut my eyes.

When I open my eyes again, I saw a God that which, I knew by now, was Hades.

The claws loosen, dropping me in front of the God of the Underworld. I sunk to me knees without any further ado.

"Lord Hades," I said. "it is an honor to see you."

He waved carelessly, asking me to stand, and then studied me like Cerberus (which was the one who barked) would study a bag of balls.

"Daughter of Athena," His voice came. "I command you to tell me something."

"Y-yes, my lord." I shrank in his glare.

"Is this true? That Luke Castellan has escaped from the dead?"

"I am not sure, my lord." I chose my words carefully. "I only know that my knife could not harm him anymore that it could harm a ghost, yet he could hold his sword and fight."

"Could his sword, by any chance, be a ghost too?" The thing that grabbed me, a.k.a Mrs. Dodds, a.k.a one of the furies, asked.

"Impossible." The lord of the dead shook his mighty head. **(Hey, it rhymes!) **"Objects couldn't become ghosts, and even his did, it wouldn't hurt a living person."

Then, turning to me, he said: "Come. Flip up your shirt. I need to see that wound."

I hesitated.

"You dare disobey-" Mrs. Dodds showed her fangs.

"Forgive her, Alecto." Hades said. "It is just a girl."

On that nice note, I flipped up my tee just enough to let him see the wound only, which to my surprise, was sewed.

"Hmm. Yes, this is definitely caused by a real sword, and a quite remarkable one, by the way. Celestial bronze?"

"Half Celestial bronxe and half iron, sir." I replied. "So it could hurt mortals as well."

"Evil," Persephone, whom I didn't notice until now, tsked. "what an evil person."

They all then turned their attention back to me.

"Very well." Hades told me with a satisfied expression. "That is all I want to know. By the way, I suppose you would rather go back to your friends?"

"Yes, my lord. Thank you." I got up and stumbled through the hall.

* * *

**Still APOV**

There was this weird feeling that I was squeezed through a tube. As I could feel again, I heard some voices.

"She's breathing again!" An excited voice rang out.

I sat up with difficulty. This seems to be some sort of infirmary.

The people in the room went out; I could hear them talking outside.

A few minutes later, a light tapping came. Percy head poked around the door.

"Annabeth!" He cried. Then he looked at my…torso, and started to blush, turning sideways swiftly. I glanced down and was mortified to see my upper body wasn't clothed, except for my bra. **(This, was so hilarious, in my opinion) **I grabbed a blanket and covered myself well.

"Come on, seaweed brain, it's not like I'm naked or anything."

"You dare say! You blush like a ripe strawberry!" He laughed, easing the embarrassment. Then the what-the-Hades-happened-to-you look came on.

"Oh, my wise girl, thank the Gods. I was so freaking out when I saw you lying there! What in the name of Zeus' pink polka dot underwear happened?" Thunder rolled in the distance, probably because of the pink polka dot thingy.

I told him the whole story, even the part that Luke asked me to kill him. Then I started sobbing and saying over and over again that I would never do anything of the sort no matter what.

Percy held me tight to his chest and comforted me. His heartbeat calmed me down. Just then, Thalia and Nico came in. We broke apart unwillingly, hands still locked.

"Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed, though a little bit sorry for interrupting our moment. "What the crap happened to you?"

Percy explained for me, knowing how I hate to repeat things again. "Luke," He said shortly. "Appeared in Annabeth's room, start ranting and raving about her being a traitor, and drove Backbiter through her."

Thalia put her hand to her mouth.

Nico, eyeing my wound, said: "Somehow, I knew it already."

"How?" We all asked simultaneously.

"Dad. He informed me through my head." He shrugged. "Although his main point was someone managed to escape and even tried to murder others, which made him real mad, yelling in my head to no one in particular about how hard he had stopped this from happening."

"Dad never did that to me." Thalia looked surprised. "Well, once he did send a complain into my head along with an electric bolt."

"Really?"

"Yup. My hair just started to burn and a lightning blot mark appeared on my forehead."

"Why'd he do that?" I asked.

"Nico." Thalia replied briskly. "He probably was jealous, anyway, since it took him like, five thousand years to get him a girl." She grinned.

We all forgot about the event and started to chat about experiences with our godly parent.

"I got one." Percy said. "Once I was all alone, under the camp lake. Then Poseidon just suddenly popped out beside me, he freaked me out. Turns out he just noticed me all by myself and decided to chat with me."

"Gods could be so confusing. They could freak you out when they're trying to chat with you, but make themselves look like kind old people when they wanna kill you." Nico commented. I agreed.

I then told them about my encounter with Athena. "She just walked through my cabin when no one else was in there," I recalled. "And she told me how it was my entire fault that Poseidon started to look down at her just because I was with Percy. I don't get why are they all making grudges anyway. Turns out they're no better than us when it comes to EQ."

All of us shared a knowing smile, but then a nurse came in and shooed my visitors off.

"I'll let you all catch up after she's out, but now she needs rest. You can come and meet her later, once she's up."

I sank into my pillow and got sleep at once, without a single dream about anything, even red rubber balls.

* * *

**Like it, guys? I know it was waaaaay weird, what with Luke, Annabeth and Percy and all, but I tried my best! Pretty please review and tell me what do you think, and while you're at it, some suggestions for the story please!**

**~Annabeth1999**


	2. Oh no, not you again!

**I'm stuck. I got only 2 reviews and the first one doesn't even count since she's my good friend!**

**I'll keep writing anyways. Please review if you read this story!**

**P.S. Annabeth can spell words. Just thought you should know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except for the plot and some characters I made up.**

* * *

**APOV**

After the incident, Chiron commanded all of us to stay at camp day and night. Especially Percy and me, so he could keep an eye on me, I wasn't safe in my home, blah blah.

Seriously, I think I should just stay home to keep everyone out of trouble, but they insist on the way it is. Oh well.

One day, I was teaching some new campers when there was this awfully familiar gust of breeze.

"Was that wind?" I asked one of them, just to be extra sure it wasn't my bad experience playing tricks.

"Umm, no, I didn't feel anything." Phew!

But then I looked down and found that my clothes are rippling in the wind, like they're ready to take me to god knows where.

"Stay put." I told them while trying to keep calm _and _not being blown away by that horrible wind. Gods, it was sure hard. "I should be back in about ten minutes. And if I don't, go tell Percy, okay?" Seeing their confused faces, I added: "The cool guy, the one that could summon water out, remember?"

Oh good, they get the point. Nice little kids.

I grabbed a shield, turned and sprinted into the woods

_Please, not here, not now, wait, just a little further. _I pleaded silently in my mind, to whoever or whatever that was waiting for me out there.

Something told me to stop, and I did. The surroundings reminded me that this was the place Luke called a scorpion on Percy. Not exactly a good memory.

The thought of that two-timer hurting Percy made my blood boiled. And now he's going to hurt me, in the same place, probably even kill me.

Just as soon as the thought popped into my head, Luke reformed. Only this time, he carried a jar in his hand.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I snapped.

His lips curled. "You know very well what I mean. Obviously…" he looked around and gave off this big, pathetic sigh. "You're still staying in camp."

"And I will never back out of it, nor will I harm a hair of Percy." I snarled. "Get someone else to do your dirty work, if you're that lazy to do it yourself!" and I bonked him on the shield.

Not very heroic, but it made me realize: this time he was solid.

As for him, he got mad and brought out Backbiter. Using the same trick as last time, (I can't believe I fell for that one) he managed to kick my right side, which hasn't fully recovered yet from that slash he gave me. In less than 30 seconds, I find myself on the ground. Again.

As I was struggling to get up, he opened the lid of the _pithos _he was holding and snapped his fingers. Out of the corner of my eye, something went out from my brain and rushed right into it. Definitely not good.

After what seems like forever, he closed it. "That'll keep you guys busy for a little while. Have fun on your quest." The wind whirled, whisking him away —

I was unconscious once more.

* * *

**PPOV**

I was organizing some camp information with Chiron, when a bunch of kids whom I recognized as the ones Annabeth was training, rushed in.

"Annabeth…didn't come back." One of them panted.

"What? Didn't come back?"

"We were training with her, but she suddenly told us to stay where we are and ran off to the woods. She told us to come and get you if she's not back in ten minutes." Another explained.

I sped off to the woods without any further ado, a horrible possibility forming in mind. If I was right, and Annabeth was really in there…

After a few minutes of scouting, I found her, lying face down. I nudged her, hoping she would wake up. No such luck.

Instead of directly flipping her over, I put my hands to her nose. She was still breathing. No, I'm not a coward. I just don't want to see her in a worse condition than last time.

I let out a great sigh of relief. She looks fine, just passed out. I carried her to the infirmary.

* * *

**After a few minutes, still PPOV**

Annabeth stirred.

"Wise Girl?" I called softly. "Seaweed Brain over here."

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"What happened? Was it Luke again?" I look at her worriedly.

Then came the weird part. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Her lips formed words, but somehow she had completely lost her voice. I called Chiron.

Our camp director came to us with a grave face. "Lost her voice?" He asked after we (I mean, I) explained the situation, with Annabeth occasionally cutting in to improve the details by gestures.

"_Adynatos! _How could this be? We haven't have a case of voice-losing since—"

Annabeth raised her hands, gesturing for us to stop.

_Give me something to write on, _she scribbled on a scrap of paper beside her.

Argus, who was standing behind us, eyeing us seriously (literally) took out a small whiteboard from wherever and handed it to Annabeth.

_Luke must have taken away my voice and stored it in that pithos_, she wrote. _He wants me to take it back in exchange for something._

More exchanges? I thought. That didn't sound good.

Annabeth erased her words and continued: _he also asked me to "have fun on your quest". Wonder what that means._

"He must want us to get a quest so he could get what he wants." I voiced my opinion, and although I was not entirely sure of what _did _he exactly want, what he asked Annabeth to do on their first encounter pretty much gave me a good idea.

"That must be it." Chiron agreed, much to my surprise. "We must have this quest."

"But if Luke _wants _us to go on a quest—"

"We have no other option."

_No way, you mean you guys are going to get this quest because of me, even knowing it's a trap? Are you guys CRAZY? _

Chiron smiled. "We cannot risk losing the voice of one of our best strategist, and I'm sure Percy would agree on that." He gave me a wink.

Annabeth and I both blushed, though I know what Chiron said was true. Losing a camper's voice was bad enough, not to mention if it was Annabeth…

"No, I mean yes, I mean we must go on that quest!" I suddenly said. "Who shall lead?"

_You, obviously. _Annabeth wrote.

"No. It's your voice, Wise Girl, and if anyone has the right to go, it's you."

I watch her thinking it over, probably having a heated argument with herself for all we knew.

She looked at me and sighed.

"You can sigh?"

_I'll lead the quest. And yes, I can sigh. I can do that much._

"It is time for a prophecy, then." Said our mentor quite cheerfully. "Tomorrow you shall pay a visit to our dear friend in the cave." Then he leaved.

We sat for a while. Annabeth yawned. The whole thing must've exhausted her, what with not being able to talk and all.

"C'mon, Annabeth." I hold her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be alright. I'll walk you back to the cabin."

A smile crept to her lips. _Thanks, Seaweed Brain. I couldn't have done this without you._

"Why not use slang?" I asked. "To write on the board, I mean. It would be much easier."

_No. I hate slang. _

As I opened my mouth to ask, she added two words to the end of the sentence: _Long story._

After a while, Annabeth mentioned (okay, I think I should stop specifying that she actually wrote it out rather then said it) that she doesn't really want to eat. I insisted she take just a bit supper, and she gave in.

We walked along the cabins towards the table, where campers were already starting to eat their dinner. Chiron probably told them about Annabeth's plight, judging by the sympathetic faces and curious expressions.

Nobody protested when Annabeth and I sat down at Poseidon's table. I helped her to take some food, but after noticing she wasn't taking a bite, I fed her a few mouths. She ate reluctantly but gave a thankful look at me.

Watching her like this, I swore to catch Luke and give him a good beating.

Supper ended. I walked her to her cabin and told her to sleep well and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"It'll be all fine, okay, Annie?" I teased, stroking her ponytail.

She scrunched her nose at the mention of her least favorite nickname, but nodded all the same. Then she went in.

* * *

**APOV, starting from where Annabeth lose her voice**

"Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain over here." A voice called out at me.

My eyes somehow managed to blink themselves open. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Percy looking at me despite of the situation I was in.

"What happened? Was it Luke again?" He scrunched his eyebrows together. Gods, I wonder where he got that cute look.

"At first I—" I stopped when I noticed no sound came out. After clearing my throat, I tried again. No use.

We looked at each other with shock. It dawned on me that the thing Luke took away—which was in the jar—was my voice.

After a while, Chiron came.

"Lost her voice?" He exclaimed after Percy told him what happened. "_A__dynatos!_" Which means 'impossible!' in greek. "How could this be? We haven't have a case of voice-losing since—"

I stopped them and asked for something to write on.

Argus handed me a small whiteboard.

_Luke must have taken away my voice and stored it in that pithos._ _He wants me to take it back in exchange for something. _I wrote on my board which might be my only tool to communicate with them for now.

_He also asked me to "have fun on your quest". Wonder what that means._

"He must want us to get a quest so he could get what he wants." Duh! As if none of us thought of that.

But since I was unable to speak, I kept that sarcastic comment to myself.

"That must be it." Chiron said. "We must have this quest."

"But if Luke _wants _us to go on a quest—"

"We have no other option."

I listened with dread. _No way, you mean you guys are going to get this quest because of me, even knowing it's a trap? Are you guys CRAZY? _

"We cannot risk losing the voice of one of our best strategist, and I'm sure Percy would agree on that." Chiron said, smiling.

I was aware of the blush making way to my face.

We thought in silence. At least I assume all three of us were thinking.

"No, I mean yes, I mean we must go on that quest!" Percy blurted out. "Who shall lead?"

_You, obviously. _

"No. It's your voice, Wise Girl, and if anyone has the right to go, it's you." Okay, first he's asking who should lead, and now he's telling me that I should.

After a long debate with myself (Athena kids, duh) I looked at Percy and sighed, meaning I'd lead.

"You can sigh?"

_I'll lead the quest. And yes, I can sigh. I can do that much. _I scribbled back.

"It is time for a prophecy, then. Tomorrow you shall pay a visit to our dear friend in the cave." Chiron announced before leaving the room.

I yawned. Having to write everything down tires me. I rubbed my poor wrist who was complaining from all the work.

"C'mon, Annabeth." Percy stood up and gave my hand a squeeze. "It'll be alright. I'll walk you back to the cabin."

_Thanks, Seaweed Brain. I couldn't have done this without you. _

"Why not use slang?" He suggested. "To write on the board, I mean. It would be much easier."

_No. I hate slang. _

Seeing his _why-Annabeth _face I added: _Long story._

I told him I'm not going to get any supper, but he made me promise to eat just a bit. Sometimes I wonder if he can charmspeak.

We walked to the pavilion, hands still locked.

Apparently the campers knew something, because none of them asked a single question even when Percy lead me to his table.

I poked my food moodily. Percy offered to feed me a bit. Gods, if only I had my voice back, this would be heaven.

After supper (well, if you call three mouths of food supper anyway) Percy brought me back to Athena's and murmured something about sleep tight before kissing my cheek.

"It'll be all fine, okay, Annie?"

I made a face but nodded. My cabin was empty, and for a second I wanted to ask can I stay in Percy's cabin for tonight. My mind flashed back to those horrible words Luke said about killing, and thought better of it.

* * *

**Still APOV**

No way. It was, like, three in the morning or what? And I can't even get 10 minutes sleep.

I clambered down from my bunk and left a note on the pillow. After I gathered a few things, books, Daedalus's laptop, etc, I crept out, sticking my tongue out at my annoying brother Malcolm as I passed him.

A few more steps and I reached the entrance of the Athena workshop, which was located somewhere near the cabin door. It's been a long time I've been in it, I was afraid the automatic fingerprint detecting thing wouldn't recognize me anymore, but it did.

The capsule rose from the ground, making me feel pretty proud since I was the one to design it. This amazing elevator could speed us down to our workshop in a few seconds.

As soon as I reached my desktop, I set to work. Some cool designs from the laptop gave me an idea.

Let's see…hmm…gotcha! Number 137. Daedalus designed this necklace that allows him to speak any language, as long as he inputs the name of it. The guy was brilliant. Come to think of it, maybe he made some of his products here, too! Makes me feel proud just to be his half sister.

But I was running out of time. I sketched the whole thing out again, making some changes here and there, and came out with a pretty nice watch that could replace one of your language abilities to another. Sweet!

Now for the building part.

_(After a few hours of self conversation in a language only knew to Athena kids)_

Done! I wanted to try it out there and then, before I realized that I have no voice. Urgh, if I was a child of any other god…but nooo. Just gotta be a daughter of Athena, always providing opinions. Not that I hate it, but still, I miss my voice.

I shook my head fiercely, trying to shake the thoughts out, and ran out.

Just wait until Percy sees the watch.

* * *

**Wonder if that seems too mushy for you. I'll try to add a bit more humor and adventure in it, kay?**

**And please review...it's just depressing to see nobody there to read your work... :P**

**~Annabeth1999**


End file.
